My Angel
by duckgirl566
Summary: Kagome gets the part of Christine in the school musical, but what will Inuyasha have to say about it? Will Kagome see that she already have an angel right infront of her? CAUTION: If you are not familiar with The Phantom of the Opera, you might be confuse
1. Auditions

**My second Fanfic! Yeah! I don't think this will be very long, but it will be at least two chapters. I love the phantom of the opera, and I love to mess with the feeling of a certain hanyou and miko! Bwahahaha! I am not sure if there is a Japanese version of the Phantom of the Opera, but it's my fic, so my rules!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. But one day I shall! Bwhahaha! (Who am I kidding?)

Caution: If you don't know the basic story line of the phantom of the opera, this may confuse you.

* * *

Chapter one

"Kagome! Kagoooomeee!" Yuka called.

"What? Oh sorry, I was day dreaming."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you trying out for the school musical this year. It's the phantom of the opera. Oh, you would be the best Christine ever!"

"Yea Kagome! You have the best voice in the entire school! Tell me you're going to try out?" Eri pleaded.

"Well, I guess I could. When are the tryouts?" Kagome asked.

"After school today." Eri answered.

"What! I don't know the music!"

"So? You can read it at the tryouts, plus we've seen that movie a million times! Please Kagome?"

"Well…" Kagome really didn't think she could. _With all the school I miss, will I even be allowed to? Inuyasha might not let me come home for practice. Oh who cares! I want to do this! _"Okay!"

The next day after the audition, Kagome and her group of friends looked at the list with the cast.

"Oh my God Kagome! You got it! You're Christine!" Eri shouted.

"And look who is playing Roaul. It's Hojo! You get to kiss the hottest guy in school!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I am sooo jealous Kagome." Ayumi added. Kagome sighed. Sure she wanted to get kissed by a boy. But sadly, she wanted a very certain boy to kiss her for the first time. _Well, more like a_ _certain hanyou. _

_

* * *

_

When Kagome got home she ran into the house ignoring that half-demon sitting in the tree.

"Mom! Mom! I got the part!" Kagome shouted as she ran to her mother.

"That's great dear. But will you be able to get to the rehearsals? I mean, with all the school you miss…"

"It's okay. I just need to practice a lot outside school. The drama teacher understands. He's cool with it."

"Who's cool with what?" Inuyasha walked into the house.

"Uh... nothing Inuyasha." Kagome nervously replied. She really didn't want to explain the musical to him.

"Keh, you ready to go?"

"Ya, sure. Bye Mom!"

"Good luck dear! I am so proud of you!" She called and walked into the house.

"Kagome, what were you and your mom talking about?" Inuyasha asked the miko.

"Oh, nothing important. But I do need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I…willneedtocomebacktomytimealittlemoreoften." Kagome rushed through almost gritted teeth.

"What did you say?"

"I need to come back here a little more often."

"No way in hell!"

"Ugh… Inuyasha…sit!" And with that Kagome jumped into the well.

**Okay, If you have ideas, let me know. R&R people!**


	2. Singing in the Woods

**Okay, here is chapter two. I only got two reveiws for this story, but they were both good (Thanks!) I am having fun writing this one, so maybe you'll ahve fun reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Phantom of the Opera, so back off!

* * *

**

Chapter two

"Kagome! You are back!" Shippo exclaimed in joy as Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Hello Shippo." Kagome beamed. She tried to act as though she wasn't annoyed with Inuyasha, but Shippo saw through it.

"What did that idiot do this time?" Shippo asked.

"I heard that Shippo!" came Inuyasha's voice from the well.

"Ignore him Shippo. Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"In the village." he replied.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome smiled at the young kitsune and walked toward the village. She found Sango walking around the outskirts.

"Hey! Sango!" Kagome called. Sango was her best friend. Kagome had to tell her. How could Kagome hide it?

"So, what about the jewel?" Sango asked her best friend.

"Well, since we don't have any leads, and Naraku hasn't made himself known for a while now, I thought I could make shorter trips."

I am happy for you Kagome, but I am not sure about Inuyasha. He always wants you with us and this 'love scene'. He won't be happy about it."

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I need to keep in mind my family and the world I was born into. I mean, one day I will need to settle down and start a family. I don't think I can handle running around, chasing demons all the time." _What will I do when the jewel is complete? I need to keep my future in mind. I want to find someone who loves me and wants a family in _my_ era…right? _

"Kagome? Sango? Are you out here?" The kitsune called. A mew was heard in the background.

"Oh well. Guess we need to get moving." Kagome stood and started walking with Sango.

"Wait Kagome. Why don't you stay out here? You can practice. I can make sure no-one comes around. Do you have your bow and arrows?"

"Yes. Thanks Sango!" Kagome hugged her friend and walked into a small clearing in the woods to be alone.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked the exterminator.

"She wanted to be alone for a little while. That's all. Let's go back to the village to see if Kaede needs help with anything."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the group that came back from the woods.

"She wanted to be alone. That's all." Shippo replied to the hanyou.

"Keh. Its way to dangerous for her. I'm gonna go find her."

"Wait! Inuyasha, uh it's her womanly time. It would not be wise. Besides, she has her weapon. Kagome will be fine." Sango cut in.

"Well…okay. But she better come back in one piece." _I wanted to talk to her about those trips back to her time.

* * *

_

2 MONTHS LATER

* * *

Kagome seemed excited and it seemed to the guys that only Sango knew what it was but she refused to tell. 

When the group was at the village searching for rumors of Naraku, Kagome left to take a walk.

"Wait-you shouldn't go alone Kagome. It's dangerous to be alone in the forest by yourself. Especially with the jewel shards. I'll come with you." Inuyasha tried to follow her but soon found his face in the ground. (A/n: The result of a few 'sits'. HA HA!) Kagome walked into the clearing she visited alone before with a book and her bow in hand.

_Wench. She doesn't know how dangerous it is out there. She's gonna get herself killed one of these days._ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha ran from the tree top to tree top, looking for the miko. He stopped when he heard an angelic voice singing. It sounded like Kagome, but he wasn't sure. Inuyasha came to a small clearing where he saw her standing in the middle looking at the small book singing. _Wow, her voice is really pretty._ He decided to stay and listen for a moment.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we say goodbye." _The sound of her voice was intoxicating to him.

"_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you'll find,_ _that once again you'll long to take your heart back and be free, if you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought of me. We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me."_

Inuyasha wondered who she was singing about. It wasn't him…was it? He thought about Kagome a lot. Was this what she did when she went off by herself? Did she just sing like this?

"_Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think bout the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waiting silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times. Think of things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I don't think of you. Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons, so do we. But promise me that sometimes you will-," _

Kagome sensed something wrong. She grabbed her bow and pointed her arrow toward Inuyasha. _Oh shit._ Inuyasha thought. Kagome let the arrow free and it flew right past his head. The arrow struck a small demon and it was killed instantly. _How did I not smell that! I could have been attacked by that stupid little demon and she noticed and I didn't! Idiot! Idiot!_

Inuyasha was pulled from hi thoughts as Kagome belted out "Think of me!"

Kagome looked at the sky. "Oh no! I need to return to the village! Inuyasha's going to be mad with me. Oh well, tonight I leave for the show tomorrow." Kagome ran back to the village.

Inuyasha stayed in place for a while. _Wow. My woman's got a beautiful singing voice. Wait! My woman! Where did that come from ! _The hanyou raced back to the village to get there before Kagome.

**That's it for chapter two. Did I mention how much I love this musical yet? Well I do! I might not post for a few days, depends on my schedule. R&R!**


	3. In the End

**I can't believe school is so close to coming! I mean, I am going to miss sleeping in a _lot_! Oh well. On with the fic!**

Chapter 3

"I'm going now!" Kagome shouted.

"Good bye Kagome! Good luck with the 'show'. I'm proud of you." Sango said to her friend.

"Thank-you. Bye everyone!" Kagome jumped into the well.

Inuyasha waited for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara to go back to the village. Kagome was hiding something from him. Why would she suddenly start going into the forest and sing and have conversations to people? Sango knew, but no matter how many times he asked, her mouth stayed shut. _Danm exterminator. What is going on? _When he was sure no-body was around, he jumped into the well.

When Inuyasha came out, he saw Kagome walking to something she called a car.

"Mom, we'll be late!" She shouted into the house.

"Don't worry; they won't start without their Christine." Ms. Higurashi drove off and Inuyasha decided to follow them on the roof tops. _Who's Christine?_ He thought. Inuyasha came to a building made of bricks and in the center a large glass ceiling. _Kagome's 'school'. What's so great about this place? _Inuyasha stood outside the school. People walked into the school building in haste. _What's going on? _Inuyasha decided to walk into the school and looked around.

Kagome rushed around the make-up room. _Keep your head girl. This is your night. I wish Inuyasha was here! Whoa. Were did that come from? _Kagome thought to herself. The beginning of the play went off without a hitch. It was almost time for her to go do the scene with the kiss with Hojo, _All I Ask of You. _Nothing would go wrong. Would it?

Inuyasha walked around the school for a while. This place seems boring. So far he found a large room with a lot of books. Then there was a machine with a lot of snack foods, but he could brake in to it because there was a barrier made of something Kagome called 'plastic'. He soon found a room filled with seats and people sitting in them. A large platform was in the front and people walked around and talked to each other on top of it. Inuyasha walked in and did what everyone else was doing. He watched the play.

Suddenly Kagome walked on the stage with a boy. Her dress was truly beautiful in Inuyasha's mind. They were singing about a phantom. Kagome sounded distressed. Inuyasha wanted to know who this phantom was. Kagome apparently couldn't get away from him. He wanted to kill. Inuyasha grasped his sword. Kagome's voice was as beautiful as it was that day in the forest. Then she talked about his voice. It seemed like she liked this guy. Now he defiantly had to meet him. The guy walked toward Kagome and held her from behind. A low growl, not heard by anyone in the room escaped Inuyasha's throat. Then Kagome asked him to love her.

Inuyasha couldn't believe hi ears! How could she ask this of this guy! Kagome was proclaiming her love for him! In front of all these people! _His_ Kagome! Then he called her Christine. That name again. Inuyasha started to loath it. The two got extremely close to each other. Inuyasha's blood began to boil. Then his heart stopped. He kissed her. That bastard kissed _his_ Kagome! Inuyasha raced to the stage and grabbed her. He raced out of the auditorium, Kagome screaming the entire time.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Don't make me say it! Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome's mother ran after the two. People stood out of their seats and screamed for help.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing! Put me down!" Inuyasha brought her to the shrine and into the well house. He closed the door.

"Who the hell was that!" He shouted at her.

"Who? Hojo? He's my friend!"

"If he's your friend, then why did you kiss him!" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"It was a little kiss! We are just friends!"

"Kagome, we are just friends. That meant something! I'll kill that little bastard!" Inuyasha was furious.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"What?"

"Do want to see a Danm kiss that means something, then here you go!"

Before Inuyasha could do anything, Kagome kissed his lips hard. And he kissed back. He could feel her love in it. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"There, happy?" she whispered.

"Kagome…" he gasped.

"I love you Inuyasha. Don't ever think Hojo means more to me than you do."

"I…lo-…love you to Kagome."

The miko and the hanyou kissed again in the well house, as if to confirm their love.

_I am going to be in soooo much trouble for this._ Kagome thought to herself. But it didn't matter. _My angel. _

**The End! I am really happy with how this turned out. I thought about writing an alternate ending, but I want to see how many reveiws I get. R&R people! Thank you sooooo much for reading!**


	4. Epilouge

**I got bored, so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue 

"Hey. Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"What, do you sense something?" he asked.

"No, my school is doing another musical: The beauty and the Beast. I got the lead!"

Kagome waved the paper with the cast list in front of him. Inuyasha grabbed it out of her hand.

"Hey, this wouldn't happen to be a romance between the beast and this beauty person, would it?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

He showed her the paper.

_Beauty- Kagome Higurashi_

_The beast- Hojo Akitoki_

_Gaston-some other guy_

_Three girly girls-Ayumi Tako, Yuka Fer, Eri Lei_

"Oh. Well, I guess it will be okay." Kagome nervously smiled. Inuyasha growled and crumbled the paper in his fist.

_Here we go again…

* * *

_

**Fin**


End file.
